


Fix Me Up

by NAGDERH



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cat Ears, Cat Evil Rick, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rickcest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 无论是猫科动物、Evil Rick还是变成猫的邪恶科学家，来自操蛋暴力狂的偏爱都是要付出相应代价的。





	Fix Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是粗糙黄暴低俗，但比较fluff/?

爱？

你他妈过十八岁了吗？

Wrath Rick打穿Evil Rick基地的外墙若无其事地走进警报乱响的室内，斑驳的红光在他脸上闪烁，靛青色头发的青年难得没有呲牙裂嘴只是撇嘴露出一丝不屑。在茫茫多重宇宙中成千上万个Rick Sanchez，他单单热衷于找Evil Rick的麻烦，看不惯对方脸上胸有成竹胜券在握的表情，以为自己真的智力超群高人一等。Wrath Rick清理掉路上碍事的机器人，径直走向中央控制室，他能想象Evil Rick又会准备一堆针对他的武器或者防御措施——最严重的一次他被打碎颅骨，而对方已经倒在地上不省人事。

令人意外的是中央控制室的门大开，Wrath Rick不知道Evil这次想玩什么花样，反正无论如何进去用最直接的办法打倒他就好，压倒性的力量和速度很多时候都让整天沉迷研究的Evil Rick来不及反抗。但……视线死角处扑过来一道黑影直直撞向Wrath，他轻松躲过袭击，右手迅速地抓住攻击者将他摔到墙上。

“嗷！喵呜……”

猫？

Wrath Rick疑惑地转头注视墙边缩成一团的人形不明物，穿着的是熟悉的白色实验服，脑袋膝盖蜷缩在胸前看不清他的脸。不过Wrath的注意力被蓝灰色头发间若隐若现的黑色茸毛吸引，小巧的三角形兽耳不安地抖动，实验服下摆露出一小节黑色的纤细尾巴。

“你-你他妈又在搞什么？”

他走过去踹了一脚人形生物的背部，力道丝毫没减轻，猫咪一般的哀嚎从那具身躯里传出。这种哀怨婉转的声音让Wrath Rick打了个寒颤，他百分之九十五确信躺在地上的不明生物就是Evil Rick。可能又是引诱他上钩的花招，他记得自从Evil发现他偏爱猫胜于狗之后就对研究猫兴趣浓厚。

-  
“喜爱就是弱点。”  
明明已经半张脸都是血污，Evil Rick仍旧露出一个挑衅的微笑。  
-

蜷成一团的生物半天没有反应，耐心即将耗尽的Wrath Rick终于按捺不住狂躁走上前抓住实验服和黑衬衣的领子就把人给拎了起来。这张脸确实属于Evil Rick，嘴角扭曲的伤疤、眼底微微泛红的黑眼圈，但更加无法忽视的是脸颊上猫科动物的胡须以及发丝间抖动的猫耳。

怪异、恶心里混杂着一丝可爱。Wrath Rick质疑自己真的拥有觉得其他生物可爱的能力，即便是对于猫科动物的偏爱也不过是因为它们优雅傲慢、喜怒无常却又脆弱得不堪一击的特质。大部分时间处于无端愤怒的青年Rick难得思考起它们和Evil Rick的共通点，他的品味从一至终。

片刻的失神让被擒住的猫咪有了可乘之机，他锋利的指甲给面前这张脸添上新“纹身”。顶着几道爪印的Wrath Rick裂开嘴露出他的尖牙，可爱？他不需要可爱，他妈的还是乖乖倒在他面前呕血祈祷吧。无论是猫科动物、Evil Rick还是变成猫的邪恶科学家，来自操蛋暴力狂的偏爱都是要付出相应代价的。

拳头砸在柔软的腹部，年长男人被随手扔在地上。他屈膝捂住自己的腹部，带着不甘的双眼拼命抬起看向站着的青年，他混沌模糊的意识无法分辨为何会受到袭击。实验失败让他和一只黑猫融为一体，此刻猫科动物的本能占领上风，Evil Rick如果知道自己现在表现得他妈的像个委屈的小孩，他肯定会在开始实验前再仔细斟酌检查每个步骤，作为一个严谨的疯狂科学家，失败是不被允许的。

在发现Evil Rick丧失自我意识之后，暴躁的青年其实有手下留情，否则就远远不只是皮肉伤。他踩住地上人不愿低下的头颅，冰凉的金属地面紧贴着面部，血水混着唾液从被迫张开的嘴里溢出顺着嘴角淌到地上。讽刺的是在被揍过之后，Evil Rick混沌不清的大脑开始恢复，属于邪恶科学家的部分终于夺过控制权渐渐苏醒。

“呃…操，你-你他妈的怎么在这里?”

找回自我的Evil Rick挣扎着要把踩着他的脚挪开，数不清的屈辱和血腥回忆如洪水般涌进他的脑海，每一次和Wrath Rick的接触都以他失去意识遍体鳞伤结束。年长的科学家不止一次质疑为何他还没有采取极端的方式杀掉这个该死的施虐狂，或许他是知道答案的，即使他自诩是宇宙的神，生命的荒诞和毫无意义不断冲击他的神志，正是由于卓越的智力和无止尽的思考让Rick们孤独痛苦，而肉体上的被支配感强迫他停止思考。他需要这些，需要Wrath Rick，需要毫无保留的把自己交出去来平息操蛋虚无主义带来的抑郁副产物。

“哈，所-所以你就打算这样？不再干点别的？”

Wrath Rick少有看见Evil 主动的时候，被踩住扭曲的脸上露出一个挑逗的笑容，十分难看又毫无吸引力但立刻就让青年男人感觉到下腹蠢蠢欲动。性冲动是人类的本能，Wrath从不压抑自己的天性，他愤怒、暴虐、不知节制，他无所顾忌地释放对Evil Rick的偏爱和占有欲。

爱？抱歉，至少在这两个拥有严重心理问题的Rick面前，爱不过是荷尔蒙、激素或者神经元产生新的连接。裸着上身的青年蹲下来，一手抓住那头杂乱的蓝灰色头发把人拽起来，他低头欣赏这张青肿染着血渍的脸，接着凑过去吻上单薄带疤的嘴唇。

猫科动物尖锐的牙齿咬破Wrath Rick的嘴唇，他看到Evil眼里抑制不住的狡黠笑意颇为不爽地伸舌缠住对方长满倒刺的舌头，泄愤一般用力吮吸，唾液和着血液被一起吞下。与猫咪融合之后更加敏感的Evil Rick呼吸开始变得急促，舌尖湿软的触感让他猫耳竖起脸色潮红。

“妈的，操，我-我他妈居然觉得你可爱。”松开年长男人毛躁的头发，Wrath Rick粗暴地按住他的肩膀把人压在地上。显然一个杀人不眨眼的七十岁邪恶科学家不该用可爱来形容，但暴躁愤怒的青年无法抑制心中感受，摧毁、碾碎、击垮眼前这只高傲可爱的猫咪。

“怎-怎么？对你心爱的‘猫’下不去手吗，智力残障的狗杂种？？！” 狡猾的猫尾从实验服边伸出来缠住Wrath Rick撑在他身侧的手腕，身处下位还勾起带疤的嘴角露出挑衅的笑容。他故意的、自找的，他要放纵自己享受性爱，享受即将到来的虐待和痛苦。

骨节分明的手指松开科学家的肩膀，紧紧扣住他的咽喉。“呃啊——”剩下的声音都被锁在喉管里，被剥夺氧气让Evil Rick全身紧绷，缠绕对方手腕的尾巴收得更紧。他不由自主地张开嘴巴想获得更多空气，带着倒刺的舌头耷拉在嘴边，涎水顺着舌尖滴落在通红脸颊上。

骑在Evil Rick身上的青年目不转睛地注视着他瞳孔开始涣散，缠着他手腕的尾巴也逐渐松开。“你-你更适合当只猫，R-Rick。”他放开对方被勒得红得发紫的脖颈，鲜明的指痕印在男人苍白的皮肤上显得格外情色。Wrath Rick粗鲁地扯下Evil Rick的裤子，不屑地看着暴露在空气中已经半硬的阴茎，他同样清楚地知道表面禁欲的Rick需要什么，他们都深陷在这无可救药的世界里。

Wrath Rick拽住瘫软的猫尾，手指摩挲一节一节的尾骨，奇异的温柔表情在他脸上说不出的违和，但下一刻就如同面具溶解般换上残酷暴戾的笑容。他拎着猫咪的尾巴不顾对方喉头挤出破碎沙哑的呻吟把人给翻了个身，Evil Rick跪趴在地面，白色的实验服掀起来搭在后背上，瘦削的臀部上居然有不少伤疤，而肇事者正是同一个人。

一向缺乏耐心的青年此刻不疾不徐地伸出两根手指在猫咪嘴里搅动，食指和中指抚过粗糙的舌面探向舌根，温暖湿滑的唾液沾满两根手指。回过神来的猫咪含住嘴里的手指，灵活的舌头纠缠吮吸，尖锐的犬齿故意在它们抽出的时候在上面留下一道血痕。

“你他-他妈的还真以为自己是猫了吗，Rick？”被惹恼的青年一巴掌打在翘起的屁股上，苍白瘦削的左臀瞬间添了五个若隐若现的指印。他的确是手下留情了，否则现在折断的必定是骨头而非轻柔的皮肉伤。“我会满-满足你的愿望，臭婊子。”被唾液濡湿的手指无情地刺入紧闭的肌肉环，撑开干涩的甬道。

“哈，啊，哈哈……”异物的入侵打断Evil Rick放肆的笑声，稍微适应后他不安分的尾巴又缠上Wrath Rick的手腕，“我-我怎么不记得你还会做前戏，你他妈的不是每次直接捅进来就完事吗，操你妈!”说他是故意的受虐狂、傻逼的斯德哥尔摩综合征患者都好，变成猫咪的Evil Rick比平时更加恼人，每句话都在挑拨对方的神经。

“呵呵……”被挑衅的人低笑几声，抽出手指解开自己的皮带。既然他想要的就是血淋淋肮脏粗暴的性爱，那又有何不可呢？滚烫的阴茎抵在被手指操过后开始发软的穴口，Wrath Rick反手抓住一直绕着他手腕的猫尾，挺腰就把坚硬的巨物送进尚未准备好的后穴中。

撕裂的疼痛从尾椎骨电流般窜到脑海中，全身痛得颤抖的Evil Rick突然有几分后悔激怒那个操蛋的施虐者，他尖利的指甲挠在金属地面，刺耳的声音之下是几道浅浅的白痕。科学家发烫的脸贴着冰凉的地面，张开的嘴大口喘气，逐渐凝聚的冷汗从毛孔渗出，就算是他也需要适应疼痛的时间。

跪在地上的Wrath Rick用膝盖把对方发抖的双腿分得更开，拽着尾巴的右手顺着尾骨摸到尾巴和脊椎骨的连接处。一阵奇异的酥麻感顺着脊椎上升，满脸通红的Evil Rick开始痛恨猫咪敏感的身体，他本该在主导地位，而现在这该死的快感让他软了半个身子。接踵而来的是毫无预兆的猛烈抽插，刚才温柔抚摸他尾巴根的手用力收紧激得他耳朵竖起，所有毛发也都抑制不住地立起。

“啊啊啊，操-操你妈，操！”他无力地贴着地面，任由长满倒刺的舌头从合不上的嘴巴里溜出来亲吻金属地板，不住分泌的涎水已经在他被压扁的脸颊边形成一个小水洼。抵抗疼痛消耗过多的体力，承受身后混蛋野兽般的性爱更是让他没有多余的力气在意自己是否体面。

Wrath Rick右手死死拽住那根老实不少的尾巴，左手揉捏拍打年长男人没多少肉的臀部，他汹涌的占有欲在此刻达到顶峰。被操弄的后穴渐渐开始分泌肠液，即使经过那么多次粗暴的进入依旧如此紧致，肠肉在他抽出的时候仿佛不舍般吮吸他的勃起。“你-你真是个完美的性爱玩具，Rick，留着它们。”他一边说，一边狠狠扯了一下手中毛茸茸的黑色猫尾，满足地享受收缩的甬道挤压他的阴茎。

对于熟悉Evil Rick身体的青年来说，找到他的前列腺并不是难题，可他偏偏故意错过那个点，有时候欣赏身下人因为欲望折磨用尖锐的猫爪抓挠地面也是种快感。备受折磨的Evil Rick当然知道这把戏，他滴着前液的阴茎迟迟得不到解放，后穴里作乱的肉棒隔靴搔痒般避开他的敏感点。

“你-你他妈狗日的混蛋，快-快-快点用力操我！”趴着的人从牙缝里挤出这句话，他知道操蛋的Wrath喜欢听他求饶，看他被情欲击垮，欣赏他破碎渴望的模样。

“你真的这么想吗，R-Rick？”

戏谑的语气听得Evil Rick气急败坏，他用剩下的力气撑起半个身子转过头来，一只手扯住Wrath Rick的头发强迫他低下头。他们的鼻子狠狠撞到一起，但这都无法阻止他们忘情地接吻，舌头纠缠舔过每一颗尖利的猫咪牙齿，吮吸长满倒刺的舌头吞咽对方的津液。“唔……操-操我啊，小混蛋……”唇齿厮磨间Evil Rick还不忘呢喃几句，而主动的邪恶科学家显然是火上浇油，本就缺乏耐性的Wrath终于忍耐不住。

亲吻结束后Evil Rick又被压回地面，纹着乱七八糟图案的健美身躯紧贴着他，青筋隆起的手臂撑在他脑袋两侧。“是你他-他妈自找的。”火热的气息洒在他耳边给他一阵战栗，紧接着深埋在后穴里的巨物又动了起来，而这次阴茎的前端直接对准他的敏感点，然后是突起的冠状沟蹭过去，突如其来的灭顶快感让刚才还热衷于挑衅的Evil Rick张大嘴无声地尖叫。

“哈啊……”痛苦的呻吟变了调，喉咙间断断续续溢出来的声音变得愈发甜腻。年长的科学家伸手握住他脑袋边撑着地面的手，十指交握——恶心情侣间表达爱意的低能方法。Wrath Rick还没有傻到相信身下不住喘息的Rick会爱上他，不管怎样他们的关系仅限于性、支配与被支配。

然而他确实是太笨，因为那个看似禁欲冷漠热爱讽刺他的Evil Rick真的对他产生其他的感情，或许不是爱，但这才是邪恶科学家乐意一次又一次接受他而非干掉他的原因。自认为内心同机械一样冰冷的Evil Rick，心跳还是乱了。

后穴积累的快感上升到尾椎骨，难以言喻的麻痒迫使他抓紧对方的手掌，锋利的指甲刺破手背的皮肤。“啊……操-操-操，我他妈的要射了……”他声音小的可怜，梦呓般从嘴边溢出，一道白浊从他挺立的阴茎射出洒在地面，他甚至没有碰过自己就被操射，猫咪的身体着实比他想象的要敏感得多。

Wrath Rick爱的就是年长男人射精时瞳仁后翻的样子，失神的模样和痉挛的后穴刺激到他。青年松开把他抓出血的手，直起上半身一手扣住Evil Rick纤瘦的腰部，另一只手拽住猫咪的尾巴，开始他最后的冲刺。射精过后的身体变得更加柔软，Wrath Rick的动作越发顺利，毫无章法节奏的抽插之后他叹息着射进湿润的后穴里。

几乎有千分之一秒的时间，Evil Rick在认真考虑要不要保留猫咪的特征，下一个瞬间就被他否定。爱？你别开玩笑，这里没人会信这东西。更别提屁股里被射满精液还在想这种操蛋的问题是多么傻逼，科学家不由得疑惑是不是荷尔蒙的效果还没有结束。

所以是爱吗？

操你妈的滚。  
-end


End file.
